Naoki, Terra and Mei: Shippuden
by Team 7x
Summary: We meet again! This time they're stronger and ready to face anything, especially Yoko and Orochimaru. With the help of the Kage Shinobi, will they win? "Well of course we will, duh!" Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Naoki, Terra, Mei: Shippuden**

We meet again! This time they're stronger and ready to face anything, especially Yoko and Orochimaru. With the help of the Kage Shinobi, will they win? "Well of course we will, duh!" Read and Review!

**a/n: WHOA! We're back...**

**But before you begin to read this story, Mei and I(Terra) strongly suggest that you read the first story _Naoki Terra Mei_ so that you can understand this. And we are aware that we've pushed posting this story a little too far, but Mei and I have tried our best to get this done since we lost contact with Naoki.**

**Disclaimer: No, we don't own Naruto. We only own the characters that we made up.**

* * *

The Village of Lightning was calm, quiet, and peaceful.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT SO QUIET?"

"So much for silence..."

* * *

Hoshiru knocked on the door before opening it slowly, "Tezukage-sama."

The chair turned around slowly to face Hoshiro, "Ah, yes Hoshiru?"

"We have visitors."

"Bring them to see me."

"Hai."

* * *

"Wonder what everyone will say when they see us, hm?"

"Good question."

"Please... you make it sound like we were gone for 20 years or something."

"It feels like it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check in."

"Sounds good..."

"You sound so freaking weird! I'm still not used to it."

"Then get used to it!"

"Why are you guys arguing in the middle of the street?"

"Whatever..."

"Heh... wonder if drunky is still wandering around."

"Maybe she died..."

"Possibly."

"She was sorta weak compared to us then, she's probably weak like an ant now."

"That's a strong possibility."

* * *

"Hm... when Hoshiru said guest, I didn't think he meant actual guest..." The Tezukage folded his hands under his chin.

"Well..." Toran started, "They are considered guest too."

"Oh. You mean the others. They went to wander around."

Toran nodded, "Of course."

"They'll be here soon."

"Good. We have some important information to share with them."

"Right."

"But since we are waiting, why not introduce yourselves..."

"Hai."

"I'll go first." a stern female voice spoke up before she took a step forward, removing her mask, "My name is Talia."

"Also the only female and the youngest in our group." The masked shinobi next to her added, removing his mask, "I'm Shinryo."

"Sito."

"Kazu."

"Tetsu."

"Kai."

"Kei."

The Tezukage smiled, "It's good to see the faces behind the mask."

"Well, we aren't too keen on showing ourselves." Talia replied brushing her hair back.

"Our students have never seen our faces."

"Well then, consider this a first, eh?"

Sito sighed, his head down in defeat, "Knew we couldn't hide for long."

"Hai."

"I don't know... you guys don't look _that _bad."

"Naoki. Terra. Mei. So good to see you all again!" The Tezukage stood from his chair and bowed.

The trio bowed in return, "Sir."

"My, you all have certainly changed." the Tezukage grinned.

"Not completely..." Naoki retorted.

"Reporting in, sir." Terra looked up.

"New outfits too?" Toran smiled, leaning against the wall casually.

"They had to." Sito explained, "The ones they had were in such horrible state, we gave them new clothes."

"Well... they're a lot more comfortable to move in..." Mei nodded, glancing down at her sleeveless jumpsuit.

"They're speed has increased almost tenfold too." Shinryo added.

"We've learned a lot while we were gone too." Naoki smirked.

"Excellent."

"We heard you had important information to tell us, correct?" Terra asked.

"Quite a bit too." Toran chuckled, "You're gonna be surprised."

The Tezukage glanced at Toran before looked at the girls, "I'll start with Yoko."

"What happened to her...? Getting drunk somewhere?" Mei asked, smirking.

"Actually... far from that."

Naoki looked at him, "She left."

"Correct. Yoko left to be with Orochimaru."

Mei raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

"She left the village suddenly, a few weeks after you guys left. Toran followed her to Orochimaru's lair in Waterfall."

"I'm not surprised." Naoki replied.

Terra scoffed, "Me neither."

"But there is the problem about the information she has in regards to you three and the village."

"Actually sir," Naoki spoke, "We knew she was a spy from the beginning."

"There was a reason why we treated her like trash." Mei smiled at the memory.

"That's one problem solved." Toran mumbled, "Sorta."

"Sorta?" Naoki repeated, "What do you mean?"

"She stole important information. Past mission documents, files of different shinobi, and the study of Terra-san." the Tezukage explained.

Terra twitched, "Why is it always me though?"

Mei smiled, "Because your special!"

Terra glared at her.

The Tezukage turned to look at Terra, "You have been trained to fight against the Akatsuki, correct?"

"Hai." Shinryo nodded, "I've taught her personally on everything I know."

"In more ways than one..." Mei coughed.

Terra nudged her side, painfully.

"Perfect. Remember, Terra, the Akatsuki have gotten stronger the past years, and they will do anything to get their hands on you or any of the tailed-"

The door crashed open and a panting Taka stood there, doubled-over and panting, "I heard... Master Ambrosia... was back..."

Terra rolled her eyes before marching over to him, "Got that right. And I thought I said it was Terra!"

Taka snapped his head up to look at her, "Ah!" he jumped up and crushed her against his larger frame, "Terra-san! So nice to see you."

Terra smiled and patted his back, "It's good to be back."

"A little late, Taka?" Toran smirked, arms crossed across his chest.

"Ah, I was in the outskirts training." Taka replied, freeing Terra from his embrace, "And then I got the news of you returning, so I rushed back as quickly as I could."

Mei scoffed, "Obviously."

"Hm." The Tezukage nodded, "And as I was saying; the Akatsuki will try everything in their power to get you or any of the tailed-beast."

"They have to go in order, sir." Terra added, "I would be the last. Possibly the strongest they have to get."

The Tezukage smiled pleasently, "That is true."

"And with all due respect, sir, they wouldn't be able to handle what she has..." Shinryo added.

Mei coughed back a snort.

"Oh?"

"Hai. There were a few accounts in which the beast has leaked its power to Terra. And as the training increased, the beasts power did too."

"How many tails did you get to?" Taka asked, slightly worried.

"10 out of 13. That's when she starts to forget her surroundings." Shinryo replied, "But I was able to stop it."

Taka sighed, "That's a relief."

"Ah yes!" the Tezukage spoke up, "You all need to report to Konoha immediately."

"Them? Again?" Naoki asked, her face blank.

"They only need help with the rescue of the Kazekage."

"Kazekage? I thought they found him dead after the chuunin exams?" Mei looked up.

"The new Kazekage, Gaara, you should remember him."

"Ah... one of Terra's eye candies from back then..." Mei teased.

"Eye candy?" Taka and Shinryo asked, looking at Terra.

"That was 2 years ago! Drop it!" Terra flushed.

"What about Inuzuka? Forget about him?" Naoki asked.

"Of course not! He's a friend." Terra defended, "I just haven't spoken to him in awhile."

"Right... friend." Mei smirked knowingly.

"We should go too." Kazu added.

"Will it be necassary?" Talia asked the Tezukage.

"Thats up to them." he pointed to Naoki, Terra, and Mei.

Naoki shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Then you all can head out immediately."

"Hai!"

* * *

Mei sped off down the street in a brisk walk, Terra and Naoki catching up.

"You're in a hurry..."

"She's trying to see Hyuuga." Terra smirked.

"Ah."

"Can it, Naoki, I know you miss Kakashi." Mei butted in.

"Of course I do, but I can wait."

"She seems like she'll tackle him to the floor at this pace." Terra spoke as Naoki chuckled, "Maybe ravage him too."

"SHUT UP!"

"Whats so special about the Shinobi in Konoha?" Shinryo nudged Terra.

"Ah, we go back... when we had our chuunin exam mission..." Terra explained, "We aren't really friends, but we were all cool with each other."

"Some of them." Naoki corrected.

"I see..." Sito nodded.

"How far will it take for us to get there?" Kei asked.

"At this speed? Less than an hour..." Naoki replied.

"Do they know we're coming?" Kai glanced at Mei.

"Doubt it." Sito landed on a branch and jumped off of it.

"Good. Let's see if we can surprise them." Kai did a single hand sign and threw each a black ball of fabric to Naoki and Mei.

Naoki caught hers and unraveled the ball, "Masks?"

Shinryo smiled, "We wanna see if they'll recognize you all."

"Sounds like my kind of trick." Terra grinned back.

"Aww come on... enough with the lovey-dovey crap..." Kazu grumbled.

"Or get a room!" Sito laughed.

Terra glared at both guys while Shinryo laughed it off.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune rushed in, "I've just got a report in!"

"Ah, they're sending back up?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Round everyone up so we can welcome them."

"But Tsunade-sama, not everyone is here..."

"Well round up everyone that is here."

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Damn, we got here quicker than I though." Naoki mumbled, "No thanks to Mai."

"What'd you call me!"

"No time for that; we need to go to Tsunade-sama." Terra added.

"Before any of you go farther, at least put what we gave you to good use..." Kai pointed to the masks and robes.

Mei nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

"Hokage-sama... you called for us for what reason?" Ino looked up to face the Hokage.

"Ah. Well as you know, Naruto has recently returned from his training with Jaraiya."

"But what does that have to do with us, hag?" Naruto asked bluntly, noticing the twitch Tsunade gave him.

"We need to make sure all of our men are stable and strong. The last we need is another surprise attack." Tsunade explained. She notice the door open and 9 shadows walked in, "If too many are weak and stand out, that leaves us more vunerable for an attack."

"You make it sound like all of us are lazy. Shikamaru mumbled.

"We may never know." Tsunade shot back, "There's no guarantee what will happen with the future."

"So whats the solution?" Kiba asked gruffly.

"The solution?" Tsunade smirked, "It's in this room."

Everyone started to whisper looking at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto barked.

"Well obviously, you aren't looking good enough."

Everyone turned around to see 9 masked figures standing behind them.

"I would like to introduce you to O.E.N's Team 7 and Team Kage Shinobi."

"Who?"

"Seriously? None of you remember us?"

"Well... 3 of us?"

Tsunade chuckled, "This is going to be amusing."

Neji glanced back, "Who are you?"

"Who the hell are they?" Kiba snapped.

"We're part of the Oraganization of Elite Ninja."

"Oh yeah, that's totally helpful." Neji rolled his eyes.

"You little punk..." one of the masked figures rolled their sleeves up.

"Hey! Cut it out!"

The masked girl stopped and glared at Neji.

"If my memory serves me right..." Shikamaru started, "There was only a few short-tempered women I know."

"Man, you guys are horrible at this game..." Tsunade sighed.

"Yeah, they really are."

"Let's give them hints..."

"You go first then."

"Why me? Mines is a dead giveaway, before I dropped it!"

"Please, my temper is the giveaway here!"

"Ugh... I give up!" Naoki yelled as she threw her mask on the floor.

Mei scoffed, "Whatever."

"You guys suck..." Terra growled, holding her mask in her hand.

Ino pointed at them, "Seriously, who are they?"

A vein popped on Mei's forehead, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Terra looked Kiba straight in the eyes, "You really don't remember us...? Yo?"

Naoki sighed, "This is sad... she had to use the 'yo'."

"Terra!" Kiba yelled.

"Bingo." Tsunade started to clap her hands together.

"And it only took 5 minutes." Mei mocked, "And that was a dead giveaway."

"So if this is Terra, you guys are Naoki and Mei."

Mei nodded, "Wow... you guys aren't idiots at all!"

Naoki held back her laughter, "I saw this coming..."

Tsunades' voice interupted them, "I want all of you to fight each other."

Naoki looked at the latter, "But I didn't see that."

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru snapped back.

"I don't expect all of you all to go." Tsunade replied, turning to the Lightning ninja, "You all get to pick."

"WHERE'S HYUUGA?" Mei glared, "GET YOUR PANSY BUTT OVER HERE!"

"I want Kakashi." Naoki pointed to the silver-haired ninja.

Terra looked around the room, "Inuzuka."

"I also want Naruto and Rock Lee to go too."

Lee jumped up before he started to punch the air, "Yes! This will help me in my training!"

"This will help all of you." Tsunade corrected, "You all will understand each other more too."

Mei chuckled, "This is seriously a handicap."

"Exactly!"

"I wasn't saying for us." Mei shot back, "We're a lot better then the last time we met."

"This is an order. I want all of you to follow them back to Lightning to use their training grounds." Tsunade explained.

"Seriously?" Mei chuckled, "They've never seen what's at lightning."

"It adds more to the challenge. Understand?" Tsunade growled.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naoki, Terra, Mei**

* * *

Naoki, Terra and Mei were walking, leading the group of shinobi outside of Konoha.

Kiba walked up to Terra and poked her in her side.

The latter jumped up slightly and turned to smile at her friend, "Hey."

"How've ya been?"

Terra stretched her arms above her head, "Training. The past 3 years have been nothing but intense training for me, Mei and Naoki."

Kiba shrugged, "Same for me. I'm finally a chuunin though."

"That's good. I never got to take the test again after the invasion. I just jumped up to E-rank."

"E-rank?"

"It means elite."

"Oh. I don't think we have that in Konoha. I never heard of it until today either."

"It's a confidential thing, I guess." Terra eyed him, "Not that many people get in it."

Kiba looked at her.

Terra looked back, "What?"

"That word you used to say with almost every sentence…"

"Oh! You mean the 'yo' I used to add. I dropped it awhile back."

"Why?"

"It was annoying." Terra shrugged.

"I didn't think so." Kiba mumbled.

"Yeah. Well, everyone else did. Especially my teachers."

A few feet behind, Mei was glaring at the back of her comrade and the guy she was talking to, "Three years ago! Three years ago and this is still going on!"

"Oh calm down, Mei." Talia smiled, "I think it's cute.

"What's cute?"

Talia turned to Shinryo, "Terra and that guy she's talking to."

"Inuzuka." Mei pointed out.

"Right, Inuzuka." Talia corrected.

Shinryo looked ahead and chuckled, looking elsewhere.

Talia rolled her eyes then turned to the spot Mei was at, noticing she was missing; she looked around and spotted her glaring at the Hyuuga boy.

"Glaring won't do anything, Mei…" Kai laughed while Mei balled her fist.

Mei turned around and looked at him, "Shut up." She then stuck her foot out and Neji tripped over it, but caught his balance.

Mei smiled evilly at him, "You should watch where you're going next time, hm?"

"That's wrong." Naoki sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't care." Mei retorted.

"What happened to your feelings for him?" Terra slowed her pace and started to walk next to Mei.

"Must've gone away while I was training."

"Yeah right." Terra snorted, "That's a lie right there."

Mei gritted her teeth, "No. It. Isn't."

Terra looked at Neji before cracking a smile, "Hey Hyuuga."

The said person turned around slightly, "What?"

"What are you wearing?" Terra asked, squinting her eyes at him, taking in his appearance, "Is that a skirt?"

Mei covered her mouth to stop her from laughing.

Neji stopped walking and faced Terra fully, "I have you know, these are some of the Hyuuga main house clothes." he replied before he started to walk again.

"Really now?" Terra asked before mumbling, "The last I checked, you weren't in the main branch."

No longer able to hold her laugh in, Mei moved her hands and started to burst out in a laughing fit.

Naoki looked at Terra, "That was so mean."

"But it's true!" Terra defended herself.

Mei's laughter soon calmed down, "That was just..." she started to laugh again but more softly.

Naoki shook her head in shame, "You guys are just... I don't even know."

Turning around and giving a thumbs up at Naoki, Terra smiled, "Good to know!"

* * *

Finally reaching Lightning, Naoki, Terra, and Mei started to lead the way. They stopped walking and faced a giant fenced area of trees and rocks.

"Beyond this point this is the Forest of Happiness!" Naoki smiled.

As on cue a giant monstrous roar came from inside the forest.

"Uhm, define your meaning of 'happiness'?" Shikamaru asked, looking into the forest.

"You die." Mei replied calmly.

Everyone started to fidget in their spots.

"Don't worry, we won't let you die." Terra assured.

"Maybe." Mei added, glaring at Neji.

"So!" Terra clasped her hands together, "Are we ready?"

The gate suddenly opened with a loud eerie creek.

"Are we seriously gonna go in th-there?" Naruto stammered.

"No, we're just gonna skip around and sing songs..." Mei sarcasticly added.

Rock Lee jumped up, "No challenge will hold me back!"

"Thats the spirit..." Naoki smirked, as Lee ran into the forest.

Naruto balled his fist, "I'm with bushy brows on this one!"

* * *

**10 Days Later**

"Well." Mei dusted her hands off, "You guys did a lot better than I thought."

"And our expectations were pretty low..." Naoki added, mumbling.

"Trainings over already?" a voice behind all of them asked.

"Oh. You guys..." Kiba glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey Taka. Toran." Terra waved her hand at them.

"You guys got through the training ok..." Toran commented, looking at all of them with cuts, scars and patches of dried blood on them.

"You tell us..." Shikamaru shot back, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But onto other things; we need Hyuuga, Lee and Naruto to come with us though." Taka looked at Terra, "Immediately."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, stepping forward.

"It seems... the Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki." Toran explained, "Your teams are waiting with the Tezukage."

Naruto jumped up, "Gaara!"

"The gourd guy?" Mei asked, trying to remember.

"You'd be right, Mei." Terra nodded.

Naoki rolled her eyes, "Of course _you'd_ remember."

Terra glared back, "Shut up."

"Another eye candy?" Shinryo glanced at Taka.

The latter chuckled, "One of many..."

"If you would follow us now..." Toran turned around and started to walk.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran inside the room, "Sakura-chan..."

The said girl turned and smiled at him.

"Kashi-ku- _cough _Kakashi." Naoki nodded to him.

"Ooh... _smooth_." Mei laughed.

Kakashi turned and smiled behind his mask, "Its so nice to see you Naoki. Terra and Mei too."

"WHERE IS MY YOKOOOOOO?" Gai's voice suddenly interrupted them crawling on his knees drastically.

"She was a traitor..." Naoki looked at him.

"My bea-beautiful Yoko?"

"`Fraid so..." Mei nodded.

Gai then fell to the floor and began to sob, Lee crouched over him; his tears threatening to fall.

"It is ok, Gai-sensei." Lee nodded his head vigorously.

"Thank you Lee." Gai wiped his eyes.

"Anyways!" Mei looked at the Tezukage.

"Right." he coughed, "As Toran mentioned to you all earlier, the Kazekage, or Gaara as you all know him, has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I want Team Kakashi to go to Suna and find out what's the status there and Team Gai for back-up."

"What about the rest of us?" Kiba asked.

"You mean you and Nara?" Mei corrected.

"You can go back to Konoha if you want."

Shikamaru grunted, "Sounds good to me. I don't wanna be a part of this anyways. Too troublesome."

"I also want Naoki, Terra, and Mei to go with Team Gai."

Terra nodded, "It's a 3 day trip."

"Then I'll go as well." Taka stepped forward.

The Tezukage gave a curt nod, "Thats fine with me. I want everyone else to stay here until further orders."

"Hai!"

"I still don't see why we have to go..." Mei grumbled.

Terra gave her a side glance while adjusting the long cloak around her neck, "Oh please, you know you wanted to."

* * *

"Isn't that Temari?" Naruto asked looking down.

"Temari-san!" Sakura yelled out.

"Did you hear?" Terra asked jumping off Taka to stand by Naruto.

Temari gave her a questioning look, "About what?"

"Akatsuki has your brother!" Naruto exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Temari gasped, "Gaara..."

"Don't worry." Lee comforted, "We will get him back."

"Of course." Mei snorted, "You have us with you."

Neji glared at her.

"I'm kidding; give me a break... sheesh..."

Naoki looked down, "We should get going; the sooner we get there the sooner we can save him."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sakura, "She's right."

Naruto gritted his teeth before he jumped off and left everybody behind him.

"Whoa!" Mei yelled.

"Naruto don't leave the team." Kakashi yelled to him.

Terra frowned, "It'll be our fault if we lose him."

"None of you know, do you?" Naruto asked.

"Know what?" Sakura looked at him.

"Inside me... is the demon Kyuubi fox."

"Stop."

Taka glanced up before he landed on a branch.

Terra jumped off his back and ran to catch up with Naruto. Once she finally reached him she glanced over, "You aren't the only one."

Naruto looked back at her.

"You're not the only one that holds a demon." Terra replied, "They're after me too. They want me the most. Trust me, I know."

Taka looked at her, "Terra..."

"You don't need to tell them." Naoki warned.

"Please." Terra scoffed, "Like it matters, Naoki."

"You guys don't know me. The real me. I don't know why, but for some reason my clan wanted to test an experiment. They jumped right on it and decided to use me. I don't know whose bright idea it was, but it obviously wasn't bright. I have the 13 tails in me."

"13? I thought there were only 9..." Sakura mumbled.

"The Utaka Clan decided otherwise." Terra replied bitterly, she turned around and stalked back to Taka, "Let's get going now." She jumped onto his back and flipped the hood of her cloak over her head and mouth.

Mei heaved a sigh, "You guys got her all upset now..."

"She's been through a lot, hasn't she?" Tenten asked.

Naoki kept running, "You wouldn't even know the beginning of it."

"She hasn't really told us much of anything, either." Mei replied.

"We turn here and then go East." Kakashi instructed, "We're almost there."

* * *

"After the Kazekage was abducted, Kankurou persued them, but he was also injured."

"What? They got Kankurou too?" Temari screeched.

"Let's get going." Sakura spoke, "I want to see him."

"We'll let Sakura handle it. We'll go investigate." Naoki ordered.

Mei shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Kakashi nodded to Naoki before the group split in half.

"They're going to catch up with Pakkun and the others?" Naruto asked.

"They will later; let's get going." Kakashi turned around before leaping onto another branch.


End file.
